


永无乡

by lumosyy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosyy/pseuds/lumosyy
Summary: 四战之后，带土被逮捕，他默默地等待着属于自己的审判，等待着死亡。当然这一切都发生在他老队友决定帮助他越狱之前。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 10





	永无乡

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：kiki_kun（已授权）  
> 原文链接：  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457936

带土不知道自从他被囚禁之后已经过了多久。时间，空间……一切对他来说早已失去了意义。

从那天起。

可笑的是他再次被困在了洞穴里。眼睛被封印，身体被束缚，一片漆黑之中，他看不见任何东西，也活动不了自己的身体。

他躺在床上。那破旧的床板只要有轻轻的活动，便会吱呀吱呀作响。  
他现在唯一拥有的就是他的思想。而它却已经停滞了。

带土不再想要去思考或者去感受什么了。

关于琳。

关于他的错误。

关于他。

有时候他会沉睡，会做梦。

他梦到了那曾经的日子，那沾着血渍的脸，和那银色的光亮。

他喜欢那些光亮。虽然带着凉气，但却像夏天的微风；明亮，像黑夜中的星星，可以帮助你找到回家的路。但是带土从没学过那些星星到底代表着什么，而那星光也总是越来越暗，直到消失。于是他便像跌入了一个无尽的黑洞，再也出不来。

因为他现在无家可归。

带土不再喜欢去做那些梦。

那些梦总是自私的，总是虚幻的。

梦总包含着希望，而带土已经不再去希望什么了。

但在那个漆黑一片的洞穴里，思维很容易就飘散了。

不幸的是，现在的带土并不像在神威空间里那样一人独处。

每隔几小时守卫就会过来检查。他们喜欢叫他怪物——一个在孩子晚间故事里会出现的怪物，一个家长们用来吓唬孩子，使孩子听话的怪物，一个会摧毁你所在意的一切的怪物。

不过，带土认为他就是这样的。

你是宇智波带土。

宇智波带土。

水门班的一员。

一个曾经希望成为火影的木叶忍者。

一个曾是像佐助一样的宇智波。

水门的学生。

琳和卡卡西的朋友。

但是，水门班了已经没有了，他的老师和琳已经离去，只有卡卡西还在。可就连卡卡西也变得不一样了。他现在是一名老师，有了一些朋友。甚至学会了去享受生活中仅存的一些东西。

他总是冲带土笑，在击败木辉夜之后是这样，在带土搞出一堆破事之后还是这样。

这大概就是为什么带土就会有些讨厌他，总留意着卡卡西即便带土自己已不再在意这个世界。

尽管那些回忆一直萦绕心头，他的悔意，他不断在慰灵碑前徘徊，卡卡西似乎学会了在糟糕的现实中向前看。

不像带土丝毫不知道如何去做，失去了自我，将自己定格在同一时间点。就像他自己的名字被刻在了毫无意义的慰灵碑上！他变成了曾经的自己所轻视的样子，变成了甚至连琳都不会认可的人。

可最终，什么也没有发生。他曾想着以死谢罪，但是现在他却还活着。  
他活着。但是，有什么用呢？世界不在处于危险之中。本应该在和木辉夜的战斗中死去，牺牲自己去保全三个年轻的忍者以及卡卡西。

他告诉过卡卡西让他活着去赎罪太便宜了他了。但是，现在的事实恰恰相反。他该怎样去改变给这个世界和其他人带来的痛苦的事实？  
毕竟这是一个他再也不会觉得会和自己有联系的世界。

他无法简单的去消除他所看到和做过的一切。无论那个金发男孩在有机会窥视自己扭曲的思想和记忆之后多么同情他，带土也在鸣人身上看到了曾经的自己。

他不是斑，也不是某个躲藏在面具之后的人。但他也不会是年轻的宇智波带土了。他是一个可悲的人，一个罪犯，等待着审判，等待着为所做的一切付出代价。

生还是死？恒久的监禁还是最终的沉眠？

最近的一次会议已是三天前了。五影们还没有达成一致意见。  
水影想要的是制裁。她想要带土付出代价。

“血债血偿。”照美冥说道。

雷影也表示支持。他想要刺穿罪犯的头颅，当然，如果其他人同意让他这么做的话。

土影则显得比较中立。毕竟，他曾雇佣过晓组织，不过他也希望所谓的正义得到伸张。  
只有火影和风影反对死刑。带土怀疑这大概出于他们内心的善意。

“死亡是一种仁慈。”风影曾说过，他说的没错。但是，显然，两位影已经被鸣人的话所影响。

愚蠢的男孩。

鸣人是卡卡西的学生，所以带土还能想什么呢？尤其是等他们进行了交心的谈话后。

不过，他还有心吗？

鸣人在审判中激动地站了起来，在他滔滔不绝的发言中，他甚至说带土是世界上最不一般的罪犯。因为带土和他有着相同的梦想。

愚蠢的小孩。

接着是那年轻的医疗忍者，小樱。

小樱让带土想到了琳。

她在审判上讲述了他和卡卡西如何共同召唤出完整的须佐能乎救了她并且帮助击败了木辉夜。

愚蠢的小孩们。

他们都是笨蛋，就像他们的老师一样。他们的立场可能会导致一个外交事故。

并且带土并不值得他们这么做。

“哐啷”

一声金属碰撞的声音在洞穴中传来。两个人正在走来。奇怪，一般只有一个人会过来监视他的情况。

“你今晚就会死了，你个怪物。”

“对，做了这么多坏事，你别想还活着！”

带土没有说话，这似乎激怒了两个挑衅者。他胃部被狠狠地踢了一脚，一只脚踩在了他脸上，血液的味道在口中弥漫开来。

带土并不害怕死亡，相反的他等待着甚至期待着死亡。  
他只希望最后能和卡卡西聊一聊。尽管他并不知道该说些什么。他有很多的后悔的事。对于他的队友的后悔便是其中最大的一个。卡卡西，在他的梦里总是那一个形象。这让带土希望他们的整个生活能有所不同。

“去死吧，混蛋。”

带土感到尖锐的刀片几乎碰到了他的脖子。然后是一阵风。他听到那个男人呻吟着，摔在了地上。他并不知道另一个人怎么样了。

一双有力并且温柔的手他拉了起来，并且解开了束缚。虽然他的眼睛还被封印，但是他能感到那另一只眼睛就在附近。

这是无法斩断的联系。

“你能跟上吗？”卡卡西问道。

带土点点头。他身体虽然恢复了知觉，但是仍然很僵硬。  
“很好，那我们走吧。”

带土跟着卡卡西的脚步声走着。无论卡卡西带他走到哪里，他都知道那不会是另一条通往绝望和空虚的道路。  
他们从监狱出来，外面的空气清新而潮湿。带土感觉不到太阳的热量，但却能感到夜风拂过着干燥的皮肤。

他们走了好几里，终于卡卡西停下了脚步。他带着带土坐到了一个岩石上，并且解开了他眼睛上的封印。

带土慢慢地睁开眼睛，试着去适应周围的环境。夜空中没有一丝云彩，月亮也不知去处。在第三训练场，只有头顶上闪烁的星星和来自静谧自然的声音陪伴着他们。

卡卡西...愚蠢又感情用事的家伙。他到底在想什么？

带土看着卡卡西，卡卡西正对着纪念碑，像蜡烛一样在黑暗中立着。  
现在的带土不用像过去那样躲起来就能看到那个瘦长的身影。此刻安静地有些怪异，与带土偷偷看着卡卡西的时候十分不一样。带土感到脑子里一切都平静了下来。

没有绝望，没有仇恨，没有遗憾，没有破碎的情感。

只有他和卡卡西。

带土站起来走向了他的老队友。  
他在慰灵碑上的名字还没有被移除。带土猜想这大概是他们除了破石头上的字还有别的事要考虑。

“你假死的那天晚上，天空看起来就像今天这样。广阔且明亮，而你却看不到，尽管我有你的眼睛。这不公平。”卡卡西低下头。“你知道，其实，在我父亲死后，你就是那个教会我学会关心在意别人的人。”

“卡卡西——”

“但是我却什么也没有办法为你做。”

“你仍然是我的朋友。”带土轻声地说。“尽管我已不再期待你能回应我了。”

“我试着去杀死你。”

“那时你并什么其他的没有选择。”

“那就是一个选择。”

“我们曾是真是这样的吗？”

卡卡西看向他，笑了起来。

带土愣住了。

卡卡西的笑容是那么的的温暖，真实。这是带土曾经没有办法想象的。带土很喜欢，特别是如果这笑容是因为他的话。他一点也不希望这是出于苦闷和无奈。卡卡西应该是开心的，而不是像带土发现的因为自己的假死而闷闷不乐。

并不是世界上所有的东西都是崩坏的，对吧？至少还有一些可以去享受。

去保护。

卡卡西清了清嗓子。他的眼睛似乎还流露出些许笑意。

“有什么好笑的？”带土问道，他的嗓子干的像砂纸一般。

“嗯，那——”，卡卡西伸出一只手。

卡卡西握住带土的黑色长发，发梢还呈现白色，那是十尾留下的痕迹。

“这并不是很适合你，”卡卡西开玩笑道。

带土耸耸肩，“反正我本来就不喜欢长发。”

斑喜欢这样，带土则不是。只要有机会，带土就会把长发剪短。

卡卡西看着他指尖的发丝然后松开手：“你得走了。”

带土眨眨眼：“什么？”他轻声说道。

“你得用神威离开这里，他们现在肯定在找你。”卡卡西说。

“你为什么要这么做？”

卡卡西把目光移开，有些无聊地盯着那些树。“这不是显而易见的吗?”  
“你会有麻烦的除非——”，带土不再说话，眼睛睁大了。除非卡卡西会承担后果。“如果你认为我会允许你这么做的话，你真就是白痴。”

“如果你认为你还能做别的话你就更白痴了”，卡卡西反击道，“别浪费这机会。”

带土克制住了燃起的怒火，就像他们曾经还是孩子时一样。但，现在已经没有人能阻止他们的争吵了。

“所以我现在想要什么都无所谓吗？”带土喊道。“我在外面应该做什么呢？帮老奶奶过马路吗？”

“你不是已经找到了火之意志了嘛。”卡卡西回答道，语气平静地有些让人恼火。

确实，带土离开这里什么也做不了。他什么也无法做到，不管是洗净自己曾沾满鲜血的双手，还是回应刚才卡卡西那不合实际的话。

“你怎么不会认为我会愤怒地继续复仇呢？”带土阴郁地问，走上前来。

卡卡西重又将视线转向带土。深灰色的眼睛和写轮眼同时看着带土。“因为我相信你，”卡卡西回复道，声音轻轻的。

去你的什么相信，带土想说些什么。卡卡西的信任让他感到了一种14岁之后就再也没体验过的感觉。

那是希望。

带土低下头，无法接受卡卡西正提出的帮助。

他不值得卡卡西为他这么做。像他这样的人不值得被给予第二次机会，尤其还要以他人为代价才能得到的机会。

“卡卡西，我不能走。”

“你当然可以离开。”

“你会有麻烦的！”

“不会的，我可是战争英雄，还记得吗？五影不会对我做什么的。”  
卡卡西这么说只是想让他安心。

“别骗人了！”带土打断了卡卡西的话语，一把揪住卡卡西的领子，“别做什么你无法兑现的承诺！”

卡卡西的眼睛睁大了。他拉住带土的胳膊，试图把带土拉走，但带土没有放手。

“我不会让你为我这么做的，卡卡西。”

愚蠢的卡卡西已经为他和这个该死的世界做了很多了。

“如果你还在这里，我们为之战斗的和平仍然岌岌可危。”卡卡西说着，眯起了眼睛。“为了村子，为了琳，为了鸣人，走吧。”

“别以为我会听你那些屁话——”

“也是为了我这么做吧，我不希望你死。”卡卡西轻声说。

带土松开了卡卡西的衣领。这...这不公平。他摇着头。这世界于他来说已一无所有，只有卡卡西了。

“卡卡西老师！”

三个学生突然来了，卡卡西叹了口气，把手搭在太阳穴上。  
“你们在这里做什么?”卡卡西问道。

佐助指出:“你疯了吧。大家都在找他。”

“不要说得好像我不在这里一样，”带土责备道，但佐助没有理会。

“我知道你在想什么，卡卡西老师，”小樱打断了他，“但是你没法为带土承担责任。”

带土说:“很好，终于有人能清晰地思考了。”

一旁的鸣人倒是反常地很安静。他皱着眉头，手托着下巴，眼睛几乎是闭着的，像在思考着什么。

“嗯，老师，你的假期不是很多吗?”

卡卡西眨了眨眼睛。“什么?”

“我记得纲手大人抱怨过很多，我想你可以放一个很长的假期。”

这是个折中方案。

“你听到了他说的话了吧，你可以跟我一起走。”带土转向卡卡西，卡卡西一脸困惑，一时不知道说什么。

“什么？”

“你不走，我就不走。”带土举起了手。“跟我走吧，卡卡西。”

卡卡西的目光有些动摇了。他抬起胳膊，想抓住带土的手，但随后又松开了，摇了摇头。

“我不能，”卡卡西低声说。“鸣人——其他人和凯。我不能丢下他们不管。”

“但是凯老师又不孤单，”鸣人跳了起来。“我们和村子里的大家都会好起来的!”

“得了吧，卡卡西老师，”樱打断了他。“你又不是永远不回来了。”

带土对上了卡卡西的目光，他的手仍然举着，向卡卡西伸出两个手指。

请

卡卡西看着他的手，眼神有些高深莫测。然后他看着他的学生，朝他们笑了笑。

“好吧，待会儿见吧，孩子们。”

他回头看着带土，握住他的手，那是温暖的。

带土也这么觉得。他笑了，和卡卡西一起开启了神威，离开了。

***

“你是说卡卡西决定去度假了?”

鸣人急切地点点头，而小樱避开了她的目光。佐助靠在墙上，好像这场讨论和他无关。

“那么”

纲手站起来，拿起那顶丢在桌上的火影帽。

三个孩子静静地看着她，她绕过桌子，来到鸣人面前。

“恭喜你，鸣人。”她说着，把帽子戴在金发男孩的头上。“你现在是火影了。”

纲手笑着看着男孩震惊的表情，然后走了出去。  
她已经受够了!让鸣人他们去解决这个新的世界危机吧。卡卡西不是唯一一个需要休假的人。

***

带土睁开眼睛。

几乎是早晨了。

他环顾四周，发现卡卡西正在海滩上，凝望着大海。

带土走到他身边，坐在旁边。他们双手合拢，手指轻触。

在一起，他们一同期盼着新的一天的到来。


End file.
